Mal
Mal, or known amongst the other personalities as The Malevolent One, is a hidden personality sealed inside Mike's mind and the main antagonist of Total Drama All-Stars. Prior to the series, he was incarcerated to the same prison Alex was and was one of the most dangerous inmates at the time. At some point after juvie, Mike was able to take control of Mal and he was sealed within his subconscious. Coverage ''Total Drama All-Stars He was mentioned in the beginning of Evil Dread by the other personalities stating that how he has returned. He made his debut when Mike, as Manitoba Smith, got hit on the head by Scott's shovel. As this happens, Manitoba looks frightened when he warns the others about Mal, as the large picture of Mike behind them subsequently forms into a shadow silhouette of his evil personality. This personality also seems to affect normal Mike, making him crueler, as shown when he laughs at Sam's misfortune, surprising Zoey (showing it is something he would not do otherwise). At the elimination ceremony, he makes his first appearance when he proclaims that "One by one, they will all fall." In Saving Private Leechball, he appeared in the beginning of the episode where he broke Sam's handheld game console. He also appeared when Mike is using the confessional while talking about Courtney. In Food Fright, Mal sneaks into the girls' room in the hotel and breaks Sierra's phone, afterwards laughing maniacally in the confessional. During the challenge, Mal pulls a leaver on the salad spinner, prompting that anyone after Mike that uses the contraption will be spun around faster. In Moon Madness, the mysterious effects of the Blue Harvest Moon awaken him and he spends most of the time causing havoc on his team while pretending to still be Mike. While his team was outside of the cabins, he hides underneath the stairs and pulls Cameron's legs while he was walking down, causing him to trip and his glasses to break into pieces. Later on, he abandons Cameron and scares Duncan away with a ferocious bird. After meeting up with the rest of his team, he attempts to hit Zoey over the head with a wooden log, but his team members arrived before he can do so. At the end of the episode, the moon becomes normal, reverting Mal back to Mike and cost his team the challenge. In No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition, Mal breaks Duncan's knife and admits he wants Zoey gone. After the challenge, Mike tries to seal away Mal by dropping a rock on his head. This, in turn, has the opposite effect, sealing away Mike in his mind, where he finds himself chained to a boulder and leaving Mal to be able to roam freely while masquerading as Mike. At the end of the episode, Mal then starts whistling "In the Hall of the Mountain King" as he gets on the Boat of Losers for exile. At that point, Duncan finally remembers where he knows Mike from. He states in the confessional that back when he was in juvie, Mal was also an inmate there and "was running the place." Mal is still in control and pretending to be Mike in Sucker Punched. On Boney Island, Mal allies with the animals and uses them to attack Chef. Mal dives into Mike's mind to taunt the fact that he has returned and intend on causing havoc. Mal tries to get Zoey to trust him by saying that he misses her and reminds Chris that Zoey has an advantage from the last challenge. For the boxing challenge, Mal has to fight Izzy and was surprised that Izzy could sense him being evil and Mike within his mind, but believes that it was his eyes that gave him away. Mal easily beats Izzy and threw her off the ring before she can figure out his secret. During the elimination ceremony he overhears Duncan and Zoey and asks what they are talking about. Mal agrees with Zoey and Duncan that Alejandro should go to Boney Island. Mal comments how easy it is to impersonate Mike in You Regatta Be Kidding Me and believes he should have done it years ago. He creates an alliance with Cameron and Zoey and another one with Alejandro. Mal was third to receive a boat for the challenge after he purposely messed with the other boats before choosing one. He was sent to the subconscious when Zoey was in danger but easily regained control. He reluctantly saves Zoey to uphold the Mike facade, which cost him the challenge. During the elimination ceremony, Mal rigged the votes so Cameron would be eliminated, but due to Duncan's disqualification, the plan failed. Mal tries to plant evidence of the rigged votes on Alejandro in Zeek And Ye Shall Find, but his plan was backfired as Alejandro saw him placing the voted underneath his bed in the losers' cabin and quickly placed them in Mike's bed instead. When Cameron found the votes, Mal tries to defend himself but Cameron was already depressed that everyone voted for him to believe him. The next morning, Mal convince Cameron that everyone other than himself and Zoey, are out to get him. During the challenge, Mal convinces Cameron to kiss Courtney under the impression of pulling Scott into their alliance. When Cameron fell into a hole, Mal tries to drop a rock at him but was captured by Ezekiel. While waiting for someone to free them, Mal accidentally slips up when he accuses Alejandro for leaving Cameron hanging when Alejandro did not say what Cameron's predicament was. After the challenge ended, Mal reveals to Cameron his true identity and he is the culprit behind the incidents lately, including trying to kill him back in the mines. Mal finds out that Alejandro knows who he is in The Obsta-Kill Kourse. When Alejandro tries to blackmail Mal, Mal was unfazed and grabbed his wrist. Mal shows he has some knowledge of the Spanish language when he questions Alejandro's family saying. During the challenge Mal would either try to sabotage Alejandro or convince others to vote him off. He has the ability to partially summon a personality when he needed Svetlana's skills to shake Alejandro off of him during the "snapping bars." He was surprised when she escaped his influence and is determined to get rid of Mike once Alejandro is gone. He sacrificed himself so Zoey could win and so he could try to find out where Alejandro hid the DVD of him. Total Drama Prison Trivia *Mal's name actually means evil or bad in Latin, as well as in Spanish, Italian, and French. **Mal may also be short for his full name, "The Malevolent One." One of the roots of malevolent is the Latin ''mal, as stated above. **Mal might also be short for Malice since malice means intention to do evil or ill will, which fits with Mal's character. *Mal's theme is In the Hall of the Mountain King, a famous piece written by Edvard Grieg as incidental music for Henrik Ibsen's play Peer Gynt.